I'll love you, forever, until the end of eternity
by TeaAndCakes21
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname have been together for a while now. Everything is perfect and they are both very happy. What happens when the council disturbs the happiness and peace that Yuuki and Kaname worked so hard to create? Will it demolish everything they love?
1. Forever Yours

(A/N) Hi everybody! This is my first fanfiction, please enjoy! Please don't forget to review! Thank You!

* * *

><p>The night was clear and the Kuran Mansion was peaceful. Inside in the main bedroom sat Yuuki staring out at the dark clear sky.<p>

*_FLASHBACK*_

"_Onii-sama!" cried little Yuuki while running towards the tall figure who had just entered through the door._

"_I'm home, Yuuki" smiled young Kaname Kuran at the little girl who was hugging him tightly._

"_Onii-sama, I'm so happy you came home, I missed you! I was very lonely..." said Yuuki while giving her brother the 'puppy dog' eyes to show that she was very sad to be alone._

"_Yuuki, you couldn't have been very lonely. You have Okaa-sama and Otou-sama." explained the young pureblood lord putting his hands on her little arms._

"_Yes, but its different when you are not here with me…" Yuuki said sadly._

_Kaname's grip on Yuuki's arm tightened. He COULD NOT resist his adorable little sister. He immediately wrapped his arms around the tiny pureblood princess; HIS pureblood princess or rather the ONLY reason he still wanted to live._

"_I promise right now Yuuki" Kaname said looking straight into her sparkling eyes. "I will never let you be lonely again."_

"_Never ever?" Yuuki asked._

"_Never ever, until the end of eternity." Kaname assured her._

_At that moment Yuuki's little arms wrapped themselves around Kaname's neck, holding him closer._

"_Thank you, Onii-sama" she said with tears coming down her eyes._

"_Yuuki..." Kaname said gently, "Don't cry; I'm yours forever. I'll never leave you alone again."_

"_I love you, Onii-sama." Yuuki said sniffling._

"_I love you too Yuuki" Kaname smiled while wiping Yuuki's tears away._

_Standing outside the door was Haruka and Juuri Kuran, looking in at the little scene Kaname and Yuuki were having._

"_She's got him completely manipulated" commented Haruka Kuran._

"_Yes" agreed Juuri Kuran with her eyes fixed on the little couple still hugging each other."Kaname will do anything and everything in his power to protect Yuuki."_

_Juuri leant back on her husband sighing. Haruka then wrapped his arms around his wife._

"_They will be happy" Juuri said smiling sweetly._

"_Yeah" agreed Haruka before leaning in to gently kiss his wife._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"Hmmm…Otou-sama…Okaa-sama…" thought Yuuki while gazing at the beautiful full moon which illuminated the sky with its radiance.

"You were right" Yuuki thought with a smile. Onii-sama and I are very, very happy."

Yuuki got off her chair and walked toward her dressing table. She looked carefully at herself in the mirror. Many people had said she was the spitting image of her mother, Juuri. Yuuki sighed. She MISSED her parents very much. She continued thinking about her parents and didn't notice that someone had entered the room.

Kaname Kuran was a tall man with broad shoulders. He was well toned with beautiful ivory skin. His brown silky hair fell to his shoulders and his beautiful crimson eyes were said to make your heart skip a few beats just by looking straight at them. In short, he was GORGEOUS!

As he entered the room, his eyes wandered towards the beautiful maiden in front of the mirror. Her arms were long, smooth and white. Her body was slender and curvaceous. Her long brown hair was silky and reached down to her waist. Her face was beautifully lit by the moonlight and her crimson eyes sparkled in the dark.

Kaname held his breath as he took in this beautiful sight.

"Yuuki…" he thought, "when did you get this beautiful?"

He stepped out the shadows and walked silently toward Yuuki. Yuuki hearing someone coming towards her, turned around violently making her hit her arm on the corner of the table.

"Onii-sama!" Yuuki exclaimed forgetting about her arm, "You scared me!"

"Yuuki…" Kaname said gently, "you've hurt your arm…"

A sudden pain surged through Yuuki's arm, after realising she had hurt it.

"Ow!" Yuuki exclaimed, feeling stupid for not realising this earlier.

"Come here, let me see" Kaname said signaling for her to come to him with his hand.

"N-no it's ok! I-it's just a s-scratch –ow!" Yuuki stammered.

"Yuuki…" Kaname said quietly.

Yuuki sighed. She could never go against her brother, even if she wanted to. She stood up and walked towards him. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He then put her down.

"Give me your arm..." Kaname said gently.

"I told you Onii-sama, it's just a scratch." Said Yuuki looking a little embarrassed but she gave her arm to him anyway.

He examined her arm and felt a little guilty for causing her to hurt her it.

"I should have said something when I came in or walked a little louder…" he mentally scolded himself.

"Onii-sama, there's no need to blame yourself for this…this isn't your fault" said Yuuki as if she could read Kaname's mind.

"Yuuki…" Kaname said lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

In turn Yuuki hugged him back with the same amount of love.

"Now let me fix you up" Kaname smiled releasing her from his hug. He bent down and lifted Yuuki's arm to his lips. This caused Yuuki to blush madly.

"Onii-sama…" Yuuki breathed starting to panic.

Hearing the tone of her voice, Kaname withdrew his lips from her arm and looked into Yuuki's face. Seeing her blushing wildly made him start chuckling.

"How adorable" he smiled, "even after so much time, you still manage to get embarrassed so easily".

Seeing her face get redder, Kaname lifted his hand to stroke her hair.

"I love you Yuuki" he said softly," I love everything about you. You are the most important thing in the world to me and you are the only reason that I still wish to live up to this very day."

Yuuki lifted her face to meet Kaname's eyes. Her heart jumped when she looked straight at them.

"I love you too, Kaname Onii-sama" she smiled.

Then they kissed. Kaname held Yuuki tightly and Yuuki completely surrendered herself to him. When their lips broke apart, they were both smiling.

Yuuki then felt tired and leant against Kaname's shoulder.

"It's almost morning Yuuki" Kaname said gently while stroking her hair.

"Will you stay with me, Onii-sama?" Yuuki asked yawning.

Kaname smiled, "Of course my love, forever and ever, until the end of eternity."

And with that Kaname and Yuuki lay down and fell asleep, side by side, listening to the sound of their hearts beating in unison. Even in their dreams, they were not lonely because they had each other and they would be together and happy forever and ever until the end of eternity.

* * *

><p>(AN) Awwwwww! Lots of lovey-dovey stuff happening there! Hope you enjoyed! Review and I will publish the next chapter A.S.A.P! Arigato!


	2. Don't Leave Me

(A/N) Hi guys! Thank for the reviews! Thank you especially to Animechic101 and xxxJigokuShojoxxx for being the first two to review! As I promised here's the next chapter! It's not as long as the first chapter but I hope that you will still enjoy! Please review!

* * *

><p><em>In her dream, Yuuki could only see pure white everywhere. She looked around and everything was blank. Suddenly her eyes stopped dead on the tall figure that seemed to be walking away from her.<em>

"_Onii-sama!" Yuuki cried out happily._

_The silence shocked her. The man just kept on walking. He didn't respond or turn around and give his little sister his smile. Yuuki shook her head in disbelief._

"_Onii-sama!" she tried calling out again but a little louder. _

_She waited for a response but nothing happened again. The utter silence drove her crazy so she ran up to her brother, grabbed his arm and yelled "KANAME ONII-SAMA!"_

_She gasped as the man turned to face her. His eyes looked directly at her but they held no love or any emotion at all. He just stared at her blankly. Yuuki was shocked, this person looked every bit like her beloved brother but then again, he was nothing like him at all. He stared at Yuuki as if he was staring at a complete stranger._

"_Let. Go. Of. My. Arm." He clearly said in Yuuki's most beloved brother's voice but that voice didn't have any emotion or care at all._

_Those five words pierced Yuuki's heart and tore it apart. She let go of his arm and tears came to her eyes. The man continued walking not even glancing back at Yuuki who was now just staring after him with sorrow pouring out of her._

_Her tears wouldn't stop, she did not know that person or rather that person had no idea who she was. This proved too much for her, she fell to her knees and cried her heart out. "ONII-SAMA!"_

* * *

><p>Yuuki woke up with a start. Sweat was pouring all over her and her breathing was rapid. Her eyes were wide open and looked as crazed of those of a madman. A little cry escaped her mouth. She was whimpering.<p>

"Yuuki…" she heard a gentle voice say.

She turned around and looked and the person who was lying beside her.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare" Kaname said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Onii-sama?" Yuuki said shakily.

"I'm here. What's the matter Yuuki?" Kaname replied.

A huge wave of relief went through Yuuki as she heard and saw her brother respond to her. She sighed. Experiencing what it would be like to have Kaname not know her was worse than death to her. Remembering her dream, tears came to her eyes.

"ONII-SAMA!" she cried out while suddenly grabbing Kaname and hugging him as tightly as she could.  
>"Yuuki…" Kaname said a little surprised but when he heard her whimpering and saw the tears pouring down her face, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.<p>

"It's ok, I'm here. I'll always be here" he said trying to console the girl who seemed extremely lonely and sad at that moment.

Kaname lifted his hand to her head and his eyes turned blood red. A purple light emitted from his hand and Yuuki stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Yuuki awoke to the sound of the door closing. She sat upright and looked around the room. On her bedside table lay a beautiful red rose and a note. She picked up the rose and inhaled its sweet scent. She then picked up the note. She sniffed at it then sighed. It had Kaname's scent on it. She carefully opened it and read:<p>

_Dear Yuuki,_

_By the time you read this I would have already left._

Yuuki's heart stopped beating for a moment. "No…no… it can't be!" she thought. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then continued reading.

_I was suddenly called before the council, so I had to leave immediately. I hope you liked the rose I left with this note. I sent for a few friends to come keep you company during my absence. They should be arriving soon so you better get changed. I made breakfast for you, it's downstairs on the table. You better eat it fast before it gets cold. _

As she read on, Yuuki breathed a sigh of relief. How could she think that? She knew that Kaname would NEVER leave her. She smiled then kept on reading.

_Lastly, don't forget to make something for your guests to eat, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can._

_I love you,_

_Kaname._

She put down the letter and hurried off to change. After that she hurried downstairs and made some tea. She set up the table for her guests and made some food too. When she finished she heard cars coming up the driveway. Then she heard people outside the door, ringing the doorbell. She hurried to the door and opened it.

The light blurred her vision a bit but when it focused she gasped at the person who was standing in front of her.

"N-no, it couldn't be..." she said shakily "Zero!"

* * *

><p>(AN) :O Why is Zero there? Is he the "friend" Kaname said he'd invite to come over? What does he want with Yuuki? Pleas review and I'll publish the next chapter as soon as I can! ARIGATO!


	3. There Will Be A Few Changes Now

(A/N) Hi everyone! Thank you VERY much to all those who reviewed my story! I also want to thank all those people who added my story to their 'favourites' and to all those who made me one of their favourite authors. THANK YOU EVERYONE! All your support is what keeps me going! So here is a long chapter I wrote for all you guys! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Kaname Kuran was walking up the main hallway of a large building, famously known as "The Council's Nest" amongst Kaname and a few of his close friends. As he walked pass every person in the hallway they would greet him saying:<p>

"Welcome Kaname-sama" or "Greetings, my Lord Pureblood Kuran".

Kaname sighed. If only Yuuki could see him now. She would probably be giggling at his uncomfortable face whenever someone would suddenly kneel and greet him as if he was 'ALL IMPORTANT'. Well, to the rest of the world, he probably was, but he didn't think that. His sole purpose in life was to protect Yuuki at any cost, even his own life without hesitation.

As he reached the end of the hallway he stood in front of large wooden door, about 5 metres high, with two guards posted on each side of the door. As he approached the two guards, they both fell to their knees.

"Welcome, Kaname-sama" one greeted him.

"Here we go again…" Kaname thought.

"The council has been waiting for you, My Lord" the other said.

"Yes, I apologize for my lateness" Kaname replied, "I only got the summoning this morning".

"My Lord! Please do not apologize to us! We are mere weeds compared to the beautiful roses you and all other purebloods are." The first guard said.

"Please, come in my Lord." The other said while opening the huge door.

As Kaname entered the amazingly large room, the entire council stood up and greeted him.

"We've been waiting for you, Kaname-sama".

Before he could answer he heard a giggle from the behind the drapes.

"You took a while to answer to my summon, Kaname-san" a high voice sighed.

"Oh, you know how busy I am with Yuuki and everything, so I didn't read the summon until this morning." Kaname replied.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long" he paused to look at the petite blonde woman who was now being stared at by the entire council, "Sarah Shirabuki-san".

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Kuran Mansion…<em>

"Zero!" Yuuki gasped in surprise.

"Yuuki…good to see you" the tall silver-haired man greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked still shocked that Zero was standing right before her eyes.

"Well…that damned Kuran sent for me saying that you needed my help…I rush over here and you seem perfectly fine" he replied.

Before Yuuki could reply another person's voice came from behind Zero.

"Hey…quit standing at the door Kiryuu-kun and if you talk about Kaname-sama like that again, we will personally make your life miserable."

"RIMA!" Yuuki cried out happily.

She instantly hugged the ginger-haired girl who was also very happy to see Yuuki. Yuuki turned around to look at the tall man standing next to Rima.

"It's been a while, cousin" Senri Shiki greeted Yuuki.

"Senri!" Yuuki laughed.

"Hey…Yuuki-sama, we're not the only one's here." Rima said pointing out to the three other figures behind them.

"Hanabusa! Akatsuki! Ruka!" Yuuki shouted for joy.

"Welcome! Welcome everybody! Come in! Come in!" said Yuuki who was having a jolly good time.

"If only Kaname onii-sama was here…" Yuuki thought sighing, "this would be the best!"

As her guests entered, Yuuki went off to fetch the tea and snacks that she made.

"This looks great, Yuuki-sama" Ruka complimented on the snacks.

"Hmph, it tastes great too!" Hanabusa added while stuffing his mouth with snacks.

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki said quietly.

"Huh?" Hanabusa looked at his cousin.

"…Don't talk with your mouth full…" Akatsuki simply stated.

There was an awkward silence at that moment, as everyone suddenly started staring at Hanabusa.

"err….so, how is everyone doing?" Yuuki asked trying to break the silence.

"Everyday is still a pain as always at the academy and at the Association…" Zero said looking at the floor.

"Senri and I still have so many photo shoots to do this week…" Rima said while sipping her tea.

"Akatsuki and Ruka have been so busy doing council work and I've been studying as always" Hanabusa said while combing his hand through his hair "well, it's no wonder I'm called the child genius, hahaha!"

"Ha…ha…ha…" everyone mused sarcastically.

Everyone was having a good time, especially Yuuki. After a while everyone was content and quiet.

"So Yuuki, where is your damned fiancée anyway?" Zero yawned.

There was a sudden change of atmosphere when Zero utter those words.

Yuuki put down her cup of tea and stayed silent for a moment.

"Zero…I won't allow you to speak of Kaname onii-sama like that" Yuuki said standing up and locking eyes with Zero.

Zero could see that she really was mad at him. Wow, he's never seen her like that before.

Before he could reply, Yuuki quietly excused herself to go to the kitchen to get something.

When she left, Senri said "Nice going, Kiryuu-kun".

"Well done on making our hostess mad" Ruka added.

"Same old Kiryuu-kun" Hanabusa mused while sipping his cup of tea.

Zero felt confused, couldn't Yuuki take a joke? Well, he was very rude to say something like that to her. He got up, got his coat and walked out of the door saying that he needed to take a walk.

When he left, there was a very uncomfortable atmosphere within the mansion.

* * *

><p>At the council…<p>

"Kaname-sama, it is our concern that all the Level E's in the towns have grown increasingly fast in number." stated a senator.

"I am well aware of that, I shall go myself to the Hunter's Association to seek their assistance." Kaname replied.

"But, Kaname-sama! Why should we always seek the assistance of the Hunter's Association? Why don't we just send out our squads to put down the Level E crisis?" another senator asked.

Many of the councilors seemed to agree to this senator's suggestion.

" We will not send out our squads because that will just be asking for trouble" Kaname explained, "hunting down level E vampires is the job of the Hunters, we just give them the problem and they will be the solution."

"How can we trust them? What if they say no?" another councilor yelled.

"I am sure they will agree I am in good terms with the President of the Hunters Association" Kaname said starting to lose his cool.

"What? You mean Kiryuu-kun? That child is just about as messed up as any of the other hunters are and all those pathetic humans at that pathetic academy!" yelled a senator.

This proved too much for Kaname. A violent and scary aura surrounded him and engulfed the room.

"I will NOT tolerate dirty filth like you to say such things about the academy or the hunters! My parents, the hunters, Yuuki and I have work too hard to put up this peace between humans and vampires and I will not allow anyone to break it! Mark my words! I will protect this peace by all means necessary! The hunters will handle the Level E's and that's FINAL!" Kaname yelled.

This silenced the entire room. Even Sarah Shirabuki was surprised.

"Thank you for having me councilors, I will take my leave now." Kaname said quietly and then left.

* * *

><p>At this the council was thrown into a commotion.<p>

"Kaname-sama is too blindly absorbed in the peace his parents had made." One senator said through gritted teeth.

"He doesn't understand what's best for the vampire society to survive" another commented.

Soon the whole council was agreeing that Kaname was wrong.

"But seeing that he's a pureblood, we cannot do anything." A councilor pointed out.

Then there was a silence.

"I am pureblood too" Sarah said with a sweet smile on her face breaking the silence.

"Sarah-sama?" the councilors looked at her.

"Gentleman, I see your hard work in doing what's best for the vampire society" Sarah smirked "and I can help you. All you have to do is obey exactly as I say, you can do whatever you want, send out your squads, cut ties with the Hunter's Association BUT you must swear loyalty to me and obey every single one of my words."

"Hmm…Sarah-sama is right, desperate times call for desperate measures" a senator stated.

Every person in the council agreed with this, so they all went up to Sara and said:

"Ok, we, the council or vampires, hereby swear loyalty to Sarah-sama" they all said while kneeling.

Sarah smirked, "Watch out Kaname-san, your little outburst seem to have created doubt within the council of your ability to lead us. There has been a change of plans here, I'm in charge now."

* * *

><p>When Kaname reached the mansion everyone was already gone. He looked around for Yuuki but couldn't find her anywhere downstairs.<p>

"She must be upstairs…" Kaname thought.

He was feeling very tired and wanted to go to sleep very badly. When he entered the bedroom, he stared at the sight in front of his eyes.

Yuuki was wearing a white night gown which showed off her curvaceous body and her beautiful silky hair was flowing onto the pillow. Her pale face looked very tired and her lips looked soft and pink, which tempted Kaname so much.

He leant over her slowly, gazing at her face. She suddenly turned her head in her sleep and mumbled "Onii-sama…please come home to me…"

Hearing this Kaname smiled and kissed her soft lips. He quickly got changed and laid down next to her. He took her in his arms and held her tight. She snuggled up to him because she could feel his warmth. He kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear:

"Yuuki, I love you."

And with that he fell asleep next to the most important thing in the world to him. His beautiful, beautiful, beautiful rose that he would make sure, will never wilt.

* * *

><p>(AN) OH YEAH! GO KANAME! SHOWING THE COUNCIL WHOSE BOSS! I hoped that ending this chapter with a lovey-dovey scene of Kaname and Yuuki would be very cute. I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'll get started on the next chapter really soon I hope! Thank You for reading this far!


	4. This May Be A Problem

(A/N) Hi guys! This is my fourth chapter! Honestly, I didn't think I would make it this far! It's all thanks to you and your continuous support! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Special thanks to Animechic 101 for her support right from the beginning! Arigato! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryuu was pacing up and down the hall.<p>

"Come on, what's taking her so long?" he muttered to himself, "She shouldn't be taking this long, should she?"

He would continuously walked up and down the hall, look at his watch, and then continue walking. His fellow hunters started laughing seeing him so anxious.

"Come on, not long now…"he told himself.

Suddenly the door opened and out popped a petite silver-haired girl wearing some fashionable clothes.

"Zerrrooo!" she giggled.

"Maria! What took you so long?" he said grabbing her.

"Sorry! It's not my fault I'm a girl! A girl takes more time changing than a guy does! You know how girls are they-"she started explaining.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I don't need to know what girls do and…" Zero interrupted.

Seeing him going red and the uncomfortable look on his face Maria started giggling.

"You're so cute Zero-kun!" he said hugging his arm as they walked.

When Zero turned his head to hide his tomato red face, Maria giggled even more.

* * *

><p>When they were gone, Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari chuckled.<p>

"It's good to see Zero getting along with Maria so well" Yagari chuckled.

"Yes, Maria has made him come to life again." Kaien smiled.

"But, that young man still hasn't gotten over Yuuki-Chan yet…" Yagari sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately…"Kaien agreed, "Even though he can't spend his life with her, he will still do whatever it takes to protect her."

"But, I think Maria is in Zero's heart now" Yagari said while putting his hat on.

"I guess that's a good thing, not only for us, but for Zero too." Kaien said.

After that both of the hunters walked down the hallway and disappeared into the building.

* * *

><p><em><span>At the Kuran Mansion…<span>_

Yuuki couldn't breathe. Her throat was so dry and she felt as if she was losing her mind. She fell to the floor on her knees and held her urge in.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump._

"Oh no…" Yuuki thought, "I can't control it any longer!"

_Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump._

Yuuki clenched her sides and started coughing.

"No! Please! Not now!" she begged herself.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump._

"Yuuki…" a voice said as it approached her.

Yuuki looked up and gasped:

"Onii-sama!"

Kaname walked right up to her and looked her in the eye.

"It's no use holding back, if you must do it, just let it all out…" he said calmly.

Yuuki looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes…" Kaname answered, readying himself for whatever came next.

The next sound disrupted the peace in the Kuran House.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kaname looked embarrassed and Yuuki was just rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

"Yuuki...that was a little much…" Kaname said turning pink with embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry O-onii-sama" Yuuki said between giggles "It's j-just..."

When she looked at him, all pink and exasperated, she started laughing again.

"It's just you looked so cute when you were sleeping and then you hugged one of your pillows mumbling, "Yuuki…" she explained, when she recalled the scene she started laughing again.

"When I saw you do that I was wondering what you were dreaming about…then you started rubbing your cheek against the pillow and hugging it tighter " she giggled, "When I saw you smiling and in the very funny position, I just couldn't stop myself from laughing!"

She wiped the tears that came to her eyes, from when she was laughing too much and stood up and hugged Kaname.

Kaname hugged her back and even chuckled himself.

"Well, now we're even…" he said with a grin on his face.

Hearing this Yuuki's eyes widened.

"What do you mean even?" she asked looking at his face.

When she saw his expression she immediately understood what he was grinning about.

"ONII-SAMA! DID YOU… DID YOU SEE ME DO THAT ONCE WHEN I WAS ASLEEP?" she asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Of course not…" he said answered, making Yuuki sigh with relief, but then he whispered in her ear, "I've seen you do it, MANY times".

Seeing her shocked expression and her face going red, Kaname started chuckling.

"Onii-sama! You're so mean!" she laughed while chasing Kaname around the room.

Kaname was laughing too. They chased each other until they both fell flat on their bed exhausted. Both were panting and laughing, these were one of the times Yuuki treasured the most, all of the times spent with Kaname.

"Yuuki…I love you..." Kaname said while playing with her hair.

"I know Kaname-Onii-sama" Yuuki replied snuggling up to him," I love you too"

* * *

><p><em><span>Later…<span>_

_Ding Dong!_

Kaname walked up to the door and opened it, revealing two figures, one a man and the other a woman.

"Good evening Kaname-sama" two voices greeted him.

"Good evening Akatsuki, Good evening Ruka.." he responded to the two figures standing before him.

"We apologise, Kaname-sama, for coming on such short notice..." began Ruka but before she could finish Yuuki had come to the door to greet them.

"Ruka-kun! Kain-kun! Welcome!" Yuuki greeted them cheerfully.

"Good to see you too, Yuuki-sama" Ruka smiled and Kain nodded at her respectfully.

Yuuki smiled, "Come in! Don't stand there in the cold! I'll go fetch us something to eat!" she said cheerfully before disappearing into the kitchen.

Ruka and Kain sat down on the impressive lounges.

"She is quite the cheerful one, isn't she?" Kain commented.

"Yes she is" Kaname smiled, "now what was it you urgently had to tell me?"

Ruka looked at Akatsuki.

"Well Kaname-sama, it seems the council has been taken over by someone else…" Ruka said with a concerned look in her face.

Kaname looked surprised.

"Who would be responsible for this act?" he questioned Ruka and Akatsuki.

"That's the thing sir" Kain responded, "we don't know…"

"Hmm…it could be anybody but what sort of thing has made you think that the council is betraying me?" Kaname asked.

"Well Kaname-sama, we both heard the news of your last meeting with the council and how you intended to ask for service from the Hunter's Association to exterminate the Level E, but yesterday we saw the council's squads moving out to attack the Level E. We knew they wouldn't be disobeying your orders as long as you were in charge, but it seems someone else has won their favor" Ruka explained.

"Well…" Kaname said quietly, "this could be a problem.."

* * *

><p>(AN) Kaname is just so very cute! Eeek! Too cute! Too cute! Damn you, council...spoiling everything...whoever wrote this story is so...oh wait...I wrote this story... O.o...OH WELL! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thank you for reading this far! It makes me so happy to think people actually like my stories :D Arigato everyone!


	5. I'm Here So Don't Cry

(A/N) Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! Gomen-nasai! I had soooo much homework to do that I didn't get enough time to update! I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! Anyways, here is the next chapter! Please enjoy! Review too! Thank You all! I LOVE YOU ALL! so... ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Yuuki rushed around the kitchen preparing the tea and snacks. As rushed from one corner of the kitchen to the other her thoughts started drifting into the meeting being held in the room next door.<p>

"I wonder what Onii-sama, Ruka and Akatsuki are discussing about…" she thought, "oh well, if its Onii-sama, then I know everything is going to be just fine".

* * *

><p>Kaname was thinking, and he was thinking hard.<p>

"Who could it be? What does he want from me? Can he harm Yuuki?" Kaname thought over and over again.

"Kaname-sama…" Ruka's voice came up.

Kaname suddenly jumped back into reality.

"Sorry" he said while bringing his hand onto his face then through his hair. Ruka blushed.

"I-it's just not like Kaname-sama to be spacing out…" she stammered.

Even though she was already engaged to Akatsuki she still was attracted to Kaname's GORGEOUS looks.

"Kaname-sama…"Akatsuki said breaking the silence, "there is the possibility that whoever has taken over is a pureblood".

Kaname's eyes widened.

"Yes…there is that possibility…." He sighed.

"It can't be…" Ruka said," nobody holds any grudge against Kaname-sama. All the purebloods fear and respect him."

"But think about it Ruka…"Akatsuki explained," Who else would have that much impact on the council other than the purebloods?"

"Yes but…"Ruka sighed," Who would hate Kaname-sama as to start rebellion against him? Who would hurt him so much? Who dares to go against the ances-"

"I'm here!" a cheerful voice interrupted from behind them.

Yuuki walked in carrying a heavy tray of teacups, a teapot and some snacks.

"I brought some refreshments for you three!" she smiled happily.

"Yuuki…"Kaname smiled as he got up to take the tray from Yuuki's small hands. Yuuki nodded her thanks and smiled brightly at her beloved fiancée. When Kaname put down the tray on the tea table he signaled to Yuuki to sit down beside him. She quietly walked up to him on the couch and sat down beside him sighing. Kaname then put his arm around her and brought her closer and kissed her head, making her blush.

"Kaname-sama what shall we do about the squads of the council?" Akatsuki asked.

"Hmmm…" Kaname thought.

Yuuki looked up to see her brother's eyes and gasped as she saw him actually looking a bit distressed for once.

"Ruka, Akatsuki…" Kaname replied," Can we discuss this further later? I don't want a certain somebody to start getting worried".

Ruka and Akatsuki immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Of course Kaname-sama, we shall return in 3 days time" Akatsuki said while getting Ruka's coat for her.

"Okay, thank you both" Kaname said," Yuuki, show our guests out the door".

Yuuki obeyed Kaname and let Ruka and Akatsuki go out. When she saw their car leave the gates she closed the front door and locked it. When she returned to where Kaname was she saw him lying down on the couch with his arm covering his eyes.

"He is very tired…" Yuuki thought.

As she walked up to him she started feeling thirsty. She looked at his hot body; his shirt wasn't buttoned properly so you could see his chest. His legs were stretched across the couch and his breathing was very slow; as if he was sighing with every breath.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

"No… not now..."Yuuki thought clasping her neck, "thirsty...I'm suddenly so thirsty…"

She was now standing right beside him. Her hands touched his shirt slowly making their way onto his skin. Feeling this, Kaname removed his arm from his face and gazed at he young girl whose eyes were now turning into a glowing blood red.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

Yuuki's hands slowly made their way up to his chest and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kaname understood what she wanted, she wanted his blood. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist pulling her closer.

"Bite down Yuuki…"he whispered," bite down hard and give me pain."

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

With that Yuuki couldn't resist anymore. She slowly licked Kaname's neck causing him to shudder with pleasure. Her fangs elongated and then bit down hard on Kaname's beautiful pale neck.

Pain surged through Kaname but it then turned into pleasure. There was nothing better than the feeling of your loved one feeding on you because vampires can only feed on their most precious, precious loved ones. Whenever Yuuki fed on him, it reminded Kaname that Yuuki had nobody else besides him in her heart, which made him very happy.

When Yuuki finally released him, Kaname groaned.

"I'm sorry Onii-sama…"Yuuki panted," I took too much again"

Kaname reached out and stroked Yuuki's hair.

"No…I'm just very happy right now…I love you Yuuki…" he whispered.

Yuuki smiled, "As I love you Onii-sama".

After that they both went upstairs and went into their bedroom. Yuuki fell asleep immediately but Kaname stayed awake in deep thought.

As he watched his beloved Yuuki sleeping Kaname started to get more and more uneasy about who had rebelled against him and why? Could it have been a personal thing against him? Or could it have been about something else?

* * *

><p>Yuuki stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw something she thought she could never see in her lifetime. Kaname was crying. Well it looked like he was crying. The darkness didn't help at all. His face was buried in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed.<p>

"Onii-sama, don't cry…" Yuuki said gently as she sat up on the bed.

Kaname avoided her gaze, "I'm not crying…" he replied.

Where had Yuuki seen a similar scene before? She moved towards Kaname and wrapped her arms around his head bringing him to her chest.

"Don't cry I'm here. You are not alone…"she said lovingly as she stroked his hair," You are a good boy Kaname Onii-sama…"

Kaname was surprised at this but then he just felt so comforted in Yuuki's arms so he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her chest. Yuuki smiled, even though he was the feared and respected pureblood Lord Kuran, to her he was just simply Kaname…her Kaname.

Kaname looked up at Yuuki as she released him from her arms. He cupped his hands around her beautiful face and whispered, "Yuuki…I love you."

Yuuki smiled, "I know, and I love you too"

Then Kaname kissed her…it wasn't a sweet and innocent peck on the lips, it was a passionate and lustful kiss from all the feelings they had kept inside them for so long. As they kissed Kaname gently laid down Yuuki on the bed and pulled away from her lips.

"Yuuki if we continue…I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back…" he panted.

Yuuki's hand reached out to touch Kaname's face, "Kaname…" she whispered.

Hearing Yuuki call out his name Kaname couldn't hold his urge much longer.

"I don't mind at all…" Yuuki said while wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss," I love you…"

That night they made love. All their emotions and feelings poured out as they embraced each other. Nothing could tear them apart from that moment on. When morning came, Yuuki and Kaname were soundly asleep. They both were smiling and they both knew that whatever happens from then on, they would still love each other forever until the end of eternity.

"_I love you…"_

* * *

><p><em>(AN)_ ...yes I know what you are thinking...you can't believe that they did it right? Well...I can't either :O

If you didn't particularly like this chapter, please inform me and I PROMISE that the next one will come really soon and it will be better! If you liked it, thank you! Please review and tell me what you think so far, I really want to know what the readers think! Anyway thanks for reading! ARIGATO! :D


	6. One's True Self

(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for the wait! This is chapter 6 of my story! Tomorrow I'll be on a plane heading for the Philippines for a vacation! YAY! I finally have some time to write up new chapters for my story :D Anyhow, hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

><p>As she opened her eyes, Yuuki could see small rays of sunlight going through the small cracks of the curtains. She felt a warm presence sleeping soundly beside her. As she turned her head slightly she could see the peaceful sleeping face of Kaname.<p>

As she looked closer at him, she could see his long eyelashes and his soft lips. She reached out her hand and stroked his face. His skin was as soft and as smooth as a newborn baby's and it was a beautiful pale ivory colour which seemed to add to his charm.

She giggled as she thought some childish thoughts about how ironic it was that vampires all had pale skin and how she had never seen a tanned vampire before.

Kaname stirred in his sleep and snuggled up closer to Yuuki as if by instinct. His head gently placed itself on Yuuki's chest then he sighed. Yuuki kissed his head and started to stroke his hair. His hair felt so silky and it was a beautiful, shiny shade of brown; very similar to her own hair colour.

Yuuki then noticed that his hair was still a little bit damp from the night before. Recalling that she had made love to Kaname made her blush furiously and her heart started beating twice as fast.

Sensing Yuuki's heart beating rapidly, Kaname opened his eyes and chuckled.

"Yuuki, why is your heart beating so fast?" he asked smiling to himself.

"O-Onii-sama…I-I'm sorry d-did I wake y-you?" she stammered blushing even more furiously.

Kaname laughed, "Yuuki…you are too cute, and why are you awake? It's still morning."

Yuuki's heartbeat slowed down, "Well I just opened my eyes and it was morning so I tried to go back to sleep but I just couldn't…"

"I see…" Kaname said while yawning and wrapping his arms around Yuuki, bringing her head to his chest.

"Can you hear it Yuuki? It's the sound of my heart…" he said as he pressed her head against his chest.

Yuuki closed her eyes listening to Kaname's heart beating loud and fast.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

"You see Yuuki, you are not the only one whose heart starts to beat madly whenever you think of the one you love" Kaname said kissing the top of her head.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

Yuuki smiled and lifted her head to meet Kaname's beautiful crimson eyes which were looking at her intensely as if he had a great sense of possessiveness of her.

"Kaname…" she said looking him straight in the eye.

That one word was enough for Kaname's heart to skip a few beats. Whenever he heard Yuuki say his name a great wave of happiness washed all over him. His arms tightened themselves around Yuuki's waist.

_Badump. Badump. Badump._

"Yuuki…" he said leaning over to kiss her.

Yuuki did not run away from his kiss. She finally gave herself entirely to him and she would stay with him forever; even if it meant that they would fall into the lowest depths, she would fall with him and nothing could ever take her away from him. And with that they fell asleep, happy and unknowing of what was going to happen that would forever change their future.

* * *

><p>Sarah Shirabuki walked down hallway and entered her little study where she had kept all her documents and papers regarding anything important. When she opened the door, she saw a tall blonde many with beautiful green eyes reading in front of the fireplace. She observed him carefully; she noticed how he smiled whenever there was a comical part of the book he was reading and how he would tilt his head whenever he was deeply thinking about something. She chuckled to herself then silently walked towards him.<p>

"Ichijou…" she called out to him.

Takuma Ichijou looked up from his book and smiled at Sarah.

"Welcome back, Sarah-sama" he said standing up and bowing to her.

After that he walked up to her, took her coat and hanged it up for her. Then he made some tea and served some snacks as she sat down on the couch examining the book Takuma was reading.

"Takuma, who gave you this book?" she inquired, "I don't remember having this book here before"

Takuma poured her tea and said, "It was a present from Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama"

After he said those words the atmosphere in the room completely changed.

"A present…from Kaname-san and Yuuki-san…you say?" Sarah said quietly.

"Y-yes Sarah-sama…" Ichijou replied solemnly.

Sarah chuckled, "Hmm… Well then, it's practically a useless piece of junk isn't it?"

And with that she threw the book into the fireplace and it burned up within seconds.

Takuma watched as his precious gift was turned into a pile of ashes and said nothing after that.

"Why so quiet suddenly, Ichijou?" Sarah asked teasingly.

Takuma didn't respond which made Sarah mad. She got up and slapped his face so hard it made him topple over.

"WHY DO YOU NOT ANSWER ME ICHIJOU? I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU ARE MY SERVANT!" she screamed.

Takuma looked at her and gasped as he saw a tear fall onto the carpet.

"Sarah-sama, why are you crying?" Takuma asked.

Sarah then gave him an annoyed looked which silenced him up. She then walked back to the couch and slowly sat down on it.

"It's 'their' entire fault…" she said gritting her teeth.

Takuma looked confused, "Whose fault Sarah-sama?"

And with that Sarah started laughing hysterically, "THEM? WHO ELSE? IT'S OBVIOUSLY YUUKI-SAN AND KANAME-SAN!"

"Sarah-sama…" Takuma said getting worried.

"HAHAHA! WHY ARE THEY SO HAPPY? THEY DON'T DESERVE HAPPINESS!" she said, "Yuuki…she stole Kaname from me…"

"Sarah-sama! What are you talking about? Kaname-sama was Yuuki-sama's from the beginning!" Takuma yelled.

Sarah then slapped him again making him fall to the floor once again.

"He was MINE! I will have him, no matter what…Kaname will be mine!" she chuckled.

"Sarah-sama…"Takuma said quietly

"Everything is in place…let's see how strong their love for each other is shall we?" she said while laughing.

"What are you going to do?" Ichijou said alarmed

Sarah grinned, "I'm going to make Yuuki-san just another anonymous stranger in Kaname's mind and let's see what Kaname will do if we threaten to take poor little Yuuki-san away from him shall we?"

* * *

><p>(AN) One word describing Sarah? hmm...how about EVIL! Her plan is about to be shown! What will Kaname and Yuuki do! NOO! hmm...I was thinking if I should start another story for another Vampire Knight couple but I don't know which one...please do some suggestions in a review! Thank you for reading! I'll update again soon! :D ARIGATO!


	7. An Eventful Tea Party

**AN EVENTFUL TEA PARTY**

**(A/N) OMG HEY EVERYONE! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AGES (literally)! I missed everyone so much! I have been going through some rough times these last couple of months but ALLS GOOD NOW! I AM BACK, BABY! ;D OK! MY FIRST CHAPTER AFTER SO VERY LONG :') ENJOY!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Yuuki was in a state of confusion. She looked at the scented piece of paper in her hands and scanned through the note again.<p>

'_My dearest Yuuki-san,  
>I am inviting you to a tea party that I am holding at my residence tomorrow. I think it will be a good chance for us to have a little chat and do some bonding. We haven't seen each other for a while so I can't wait to spend some time with you. I hope you will attend. I will expect you at around 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I will see you then.<br>Yours respectfully,  
>Sara Shirabuki'<br>_Yuuki put the note down and stared at the wall. This was a little unexpected of Sara. Yuuki hadn't spoken to her ever since Kaname had become head of the vampire council.  
>Yuuki walked out of her bedroom and headed for Kaname's study. As she walked along the corridors she couldn't help but feel that something was out of place. First Ruka and Kain had been visiting constantly and Kaname had become more and more stressed lately. He hadn't gone out to work for a week now. This worried Yuuki.<br>And now, she received a strange invitation to a tea party at Sara's? This is definitely weird.

When she arrived at the large, mahogany door, Yuuki gingerly knocked and waited.  
>"Come in." a husky voice said.<br>Yuuki bit her lip and entered the study. She saw Kaname scribbling down some notes on documents and couldn't help but admire his perfection.

When she entered the room, Kaname immediately stopped writing and looked up at Yuuki. He saw her smiling warmly at him and he felt all the stress slowly dissipate from his body.  
>"Yuuki, I'm glad you're here." he said, getting up. He walked over to where Yuuki was standing and gazed lovingly into her beautiful crimson eyes.<br>"I missed you, Onii-sama." she giggled before wrapping her arms around him and bringing him into a hug. Kaname felt so relieved by her touch. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and hugged her back.  
>"I saw you just this morning, Yuuki. How could you possibly miss me?" he chuckled, while playing with some strands of her lovely hair.<br>Yuuki sighed against Kaname's chest. "You've been…distant lately…" she said looking up so she could meet his eyes.  
>Kaname could see the worry in her eyes and he felt terrible for making her feel insecure. He hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."<br>Yuuki was a bit confused. "Sorry for what, Onii-sama?"  
>"For making you feel lonely and for worrying you. I promise I won't make you insecure ever again." he responded softly as he inhaled the scent of her hair.<br>Yuuki pulled away and put her hand on Kaname's cheek. "You don't have to apologise for anything, Kaname."  
>At the sound of his name on her tongue, tingles were sent rushing through Kaname's body. He loved it when she said his name.<br>"I just want to let you know, I'm here for you." Yuuki said as she smiled up at him. "You can always tell me anything and share your worries with me, because Onii-sama, I would follow you to the end of the world. I would do anything for you, Kaname."  
>"Yuuki…" Kaname felt as if a huge burden off his chest. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Yuuki's lips. Yuuki didn't hesitate to kiss him back. The kiss was quick but full of emotion. When Kaname broke the kiss he pulled Yuuki's face closer so their foreheads were touching then he whispered, "I love you…"<br>Yuuki smiled warmly at him. "I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Sara was excited. She paced back and forth in her living room, checking the clock every now and then. Oh her plan was going well- VERY well. Better than she had expected, actually.<br>Her eyes flew to her round vintage-styled clock. 2 o'clock! Yuuki will be here any minute.

_Ding dong! _Ah ha! Right on cue! Sara chuckled evilly. She turned to Ichijou and smiled sweetly at him. "Let's go say hello to our guest, shall we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Yuuki waited patiently at the front door of Sara's house. She looked down to check if she was still presentable.<br>She was quite happy with her beige trench coat, white stockings and black pin heels. Her frilly black headband matched her shoes and she had her hair in its usual style.  
>She checked the time on her wrist watch. 2 o'clock, exactly. She heard the clacking of heels approach the door and then a couple of locks clicking against each other.<br>The door suddenly opened revealing Sara wearing a lovely azure blue dress that brought out her eyes. Her long blonde hair was out, as usual and she smiled sweetly at Yuuki.  
>"Welcome Yuuki-san. I'm glad you could make it." she said ushering Yuuki in.<br>"The pleasure is all mine, Sara-san." Yuuki responded. She walked in the large mansion and admired the inside. There were ornate pieces of furniture neatly arranged and pictures hung across the walls.  
>"Come, Yuuki-san. The west drawing room is this way. We will be having tea there." Sara said as she took Yuuki's hand and led her up the stairs.<p>

The drawing room was lovely. It had dainty tables set up with little tea sets. Sara took Yuuki to one table and sat her down in a chair. Then she snapped her fingers and a man with blonde hair came in wearing a mask. The man was wearing servant's garments and was carrying a tray with a hot pot of tea and some refreshments.  
>As he laid the tray on the table he was quickly dismissed by Sara. Yuuki watched curiously as the servant left and Sara began to pour some tea.<br>"What's on your mind Yuuki-san?" Sara said as she stirred her tea. Yuuki immediately snapped back and replied, "Oh erm…it's just your servant just then…he looked like Ichijou-san…"  
>Sarah nearly choked on her tea. "Oh my dear Yuuki, how could Ichijou-kun be here? Everyone knows he went missing a long time ago and he still hasn't returned.<br>Yuuki looked down sadly. "Right…"  
>Sara eyed Yuuki then Yuuki's cup. "Why don't you have a sip of the tea? It's really good."<br>Yuuki seemed to notice the cup for the first time and slowly took it. She smiled gratefully to Sara and took a sip.  
>A wicked smile spread across Sara's face as she watched Yuuki slowly drink all the contents of the cup. "Do you like it?"<br>Yuuki nodded cheerfully. "It's really wonderful! I can't really explain it but…"  
>"But…?" Sara said slowly reaching over for Yuuki's hand.<br>"Ughh…" Yuuki groaned slightly.  
>"Whatever is the matter little Yuuki? Sarah said as she went over and started stroking Yuuki's head.<br>"S-sara…" Yuuki groaned. She felt like something was draining her. Everything was spinning. "…What d-did you.."  
>But before she could finish her sentence Yuuki felt herself slip out of consciousness.<p>

Sara grinned wickedly down at Yuuki. She reached out and brushed some hair off Yuuki's face and leaned in and whispered in Yuuki's ear, "You fell for it, hon."  
>Then she turned around yelled, "Ichijou!"<br>Ichijou appeared instantly. "What is it, Sara-sama?"  
>"Get her in the car." She ordered pointing at Yuuki. "And get Senator Amiboshi on the phone. It's time for phase two."<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
><strong>(AN) AAAAND THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! AH, I AM SO GLAD TO BE BACK! C:  
>PLEASE, REVIEW AND FAVOURITE! I'll be updating every week or so, but if I'm a little late please be patient, I have other stories I have to update too :3 Speaking of which, PLEASE go over and check out my original stories on ! My pen name is TeaAndCakes! And I would LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT, IF YOU GUYS WENT AND READ MY STORIES! :D REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES ARE ALSO MUCH APPRECIATED!<br>Thanks, everyone! Love you guys~~~**


End file.
